New Generation
by bureas
Summary: As the games change, the characters change too. But have you ever thought if they really wanted it or not? Mangaverse IS mixed in a bit for a reason. Rated T for suggestive themes.


_(I thought this up when thinking about how there's remakes for all the games and all of that. Yes, there are a few games that aren't included, but that's because they are hinted and/or included inside and all that goodness._

_Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the plot. It's mine, and I'm pretty proud of it, actually~)_

**New Generation**

_~Red~_

Red was always a cheerful boy, and he always had been even after he left Pallet town to go on his pokemon journey. He was kind to everyone he met, and every pokemon he ever caught was treated with love and respect even if they sat in the PC box for a long time every once and a while. Red always found the time to shift pokemon so they'd all get their fair share of seeing his face, experiencing things with him, and being reassured he was still the bubbly idiot he had been when he first caught them. However, Pika was always with him, though, no matter how much he shifted things around. They were always together, smiling and laughing; always so optimistic and cheerful.

It's probably thanks to that optimism that made Red champion. Green had just become the champion not too long before, but he had no regrets losing to him as much as he didn't want to admit it. Red would make a great champion for many years to come, after all. And he most certainly was, even as he turned eighteen.

Until that person came.

Someone with a low, husky voice called his name as he stood alone inside the champion's room, waiting for the next challenger.

Despite how the voice sent a shiver down his spine, he kept his composure to see a guy not too older than him. Unlike the champion that had happiness and kindness practically pouring out of every pore in his body because he thought he had another challenger, the person standing in front of him stared solemnly and quietly while his blood red eyes stayed fixated on his face.

"Oh, hey there! I'm Red, the Kanto Champion! You ready to—" the bubbly boy began, but didn't get to say anymore before the silent red eyed male grabbed him by the shoulder and held a knife at his neck, his face not even giving the slightest twitch.

"You're… Not needed anymore." He informed Red in a voice that could only be described as menacing before slashing that knife across his throat and dropping him to the floor like a broken doll.

Even as Red's blood pooled out from under him, his body was disappearing with glitchy static and floating pixels. He was nothing but corroding data now, and when he was gone, not even the blood was left on the pristine white floor, only his pokeballs laid there. That red eyed individual picked them up and stared at them before turning and walking off without another word.

It turned out that that same red eyed individual was Red's replacement. He stole Red's name, his clothes, his pokemon, his look, and everyone acted as if they didn't notice; that just because his name was Red too, he was still the Red they knew and cared about. They acted as if they didn't mind the Red they knew 'changed'.

The new Red was practically mute, merciless in battle, and no one even dared to question him about anything; even when he decided to go up to the cold harshness that was the top of Mt. Silver for no distinct reason.

No one cared or noticed even in the slightest that the Red they really knew was long gone.

* * *

><p><em>~Green and Blue~<em>

When Green was little— around the age of six or seven— he said that he wanted to be like his grandfather when he grew up; he wanted to be a Pokemon Professor. He enjoyed learning about them, what made them special, and why they did this and that. That thought never changed, even when he did as Red did and went on a pokemon journey. When Red defeated him that day at the league, he was actually secretly happy. He was happy because now he didn't have to sit in a room all day like he knew Red would probably have to, begging for the next challenger to relieve him of boredom. Green could work at the lab in Pallet Town with his grandfather.

However, it wasn't long after that that his grandfather died of a heart attack, leaving the lab and everything in it all to him. At that time, Green was more determined than ever to continue on the path he was going. Because even though his last family member had died, he was still having fun, and he was sure his grandfather would've wanted him to do what made him happy.

But then that day came when those men in the suits walked into the laboratory and told him something that made his face twist in confusion and disgust.

"You're telling me that I have to give up being a professor and go be the new gym leader of Viridian City?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, that's correct." Confirmed one of the suited men who had square, tinted glasses, slicked back black hair, and had previously introduced himself as 'Tajiri'. "I am not in an arguing mood today, so any resistance will be dealt with and be corrected with the required punishment."

"I don't have time for you guys and your shit. I have paperwork to do, so go away." Green declined as he turned to pick up a clipboard.

"Oh my… Would you rather end up like your old friend Blue?"

This made Green freeze and immediately whirl around to stare at the suited men in alarm.

"What?" he snarled.

The two men standing behind Tajiri moved to one side, revealing the very same girl Tajiri had been talking about. It was Blue; however, at the same time, it wasn't. She wasn't wearing the black dress and off white knee high boots she always wore, not even her favorite white gloves. Instead, she was wearing an outfit composed of a red skirt, blue shirt, knee high socks to match said shirt, and white and red hat. Other than that, there was one other thing that caught his attention: her eyes. Her eyes were not the stunning electric blue that were her namesake, they were instead a dull moss green, and were accompanied by a smile that was bleeding with artificial happiness.

"…Blue…?" Green murmured, staring at the girl in shock.

"Hm?" the young woman tilted her head to the side, her smile never fading. "Who's Blue? My name's Leaf! Nice to meet you!"

His body started to tremble. This was not Blue… This was not the pesky woman he knew… They had brainwashed— No, they had _killed_ her…

"So what is your answer, Mr. Oak?" Tajiri questioned, adjusting his glasses.

Green lowered his head, his hands clenched as tightly as possible into shaking fists. "…Alright… I'll become the gym leader."

"Good, very good." Tajiri said as he scanned over the now ex-professor a bit before turning around. "You two, give him his new clothes. Oh, and by the way, Mr. Oak…"

The spiky haired brunette lifted his head up quickly with a scornful glare, wishing he could permanently erase the smirk he saw on Tajiri's face.

"Your new name will be… _**Blue**_."

* * *

><p><em>~Silver~<em>

Silver had always been a redheaded silver eyed boy that was always so arrogant and full of himself. That much was practically assured seeing how his own father, Giovanni, was of the very same nature. The people he encountered everywhere he went wondered and worried if he'd ever change. Silver would always laugh in their faces when he knew they were thinking it and reassure them he never planned on changing. For **anyone**.

That thought changed when Silver met Gold in New Bark Town.

Gold was obnoxious, annoying, hyperactive, and kiddy, but even with saying that, he always found the time to smile and grin and act SO nice to the redhead. Silver couldn't comprehend it at all. All he ever did was yell and hiss at the amber eyed boy, but no matter what, Gold would always act as nice as ever to him. The thought plagued his mind endlessly until he finally gave up and demanded why Gold was so kind to him the day they had met up in Mahogany Town.

"Because we're friends!" was the answer Silver was given as the black haired boy rested his hands behind his head and gave a happy grin. "That's what rivals are, after all!"

"…We're… Friends?" Silver echoed, his eyes wide in confusion.

"'Course we are, Silv." Gold confirmed, wrapping an arm around Silver as they started onto the route that would lead them to Blackthorn City. "Best friends forever and ever, tha~t's what we'll be~!" he sang, waving his cue in the air like a baton.

Silver couldn't help but give an amused scoff at this. Gold was a moron, yes, but maybe having a 'friend' like him wouldn't be so bad. He was the only one who had actually bothered to tolerate Silver's cold nature, after all.

That may've been why Silver didn't get that mad when Gold eventually became Johto Champion. Silver wanted to do that; he wanted to beat the league to show how he was the strongest ever, but seeing how happy his amber eyed friend looked as he ran up to him and told him how he beat Lance and became the new champion made him think this was his payback for all Gold had done for him up until now.

"This is awesome, ain't it, Silver? No, this is beyond awesome! Wahoo!" he cheered as he hopped around the red haired teenager, dancing like an idiot.

"Of course it is, but calm down a litter, moron. You're going to trip." Silver told him as he folded his arms.

He was then caught off-guard by the black haired boy as he was hugged by him, and the only think he could do was blink in shock.

"Thanks for bein' there for me, Silver. You're my best friend, for sure!" Gold said to the boy he was hugging, nuzzling against him as if he was a teddy bear.

"Whatever, just let me go! You big baka!" Silver huffed, prying him off.

"Ahaha! Whatev's! Anyway, come with me, Silver. Lance and the Elite Four are throwing a party for me, and I'm inviting you. Let's have fun!"

With that, Gold bounded off down the hallway, waving a hand for Silver to follow before he disappeared out of sight. Silver chuckled a bit at how excited he was. You'd think he wouldn't need any sugar in his system, but this was Gold he was talking about. He then walked the way he had seen his friends run, eventually turning a corner—

—Only for something hard to hit him in the gut so hard it made him fall to his knees in pain, that action being followed by his arm being pinned behind his back.

"What the? What the hell's going on!" the young trainer shouted, trying to turn his head to see who was holding him.

"Oh, please. Quit your whining and look over here." Ordered a voice that was dripping in amusement.

Silver snapped his head to look in front of him, his gaze being met with a person that looked almost exactly like him. No, wait, that couldn't be him at all. This person wore different clothes, his similar red hair was cut shorter, and his eyes were a watery red color.

"Who are you?" Silver demanded angrily.

"I'm you, of course."

"No the hell you're not!"

"Oh, you're right. Let me rephrase that: I'm replacing you."

Silver stared up in utter stupor as his words echoed in his mind. Replace? Replace how?

As if reading his thoughts, his 'double' gave a laugh that made him sick to his stomach. "Simply put, you useless used-to-be, you're not needed anymore! They want something fresh and new! They want ME! Therefore…"

He then opened a door he was standing next to to reveal a deep black nothingness swirling inside it, a scary grin finding its way onto his face.

"You're not needed anymore and can go back to where useless trash like you belongs."

And with a snap of the 'replacement Silver's' fingers, the people holding Silver threw him into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"NO!"

But his screams were unheard as he fell, every second that passed making him more and more of just a simple memory.

* * *

><p><em>~Crystal~<em>

Everyone loved Crystal. She was kind, she was smart, she had the brain of a born leader, she worked at an orphanage, and not to mention: she was the best pro capturer throughout the whole region of Johto. There wasn't anybody that hated her at all. If anything, they loved her so much that they didn't know how to hate her because she was so 'perfect'.

But Kotone did.

Kotone was Crystal's cousin who had been living with her after her mother died when she was six, and unlike everyone else, she completely and utterly despised the navy haired capturer.

Kotone was great too, she was kind too, she was smart too, but no matter what she did, but Crystal always outshone her and left her huddling in the darkness all by herself. She loathed Crystal more than anything in the world despite how she never spoke those thoughts out loud.

But she didn't care, or tried to, anyway. Because she knew when she was finally able to start her own pokemon journey, all the attention would be on her for once and not Crystal.

How wrong she was.

It turned out that the very same day she was destined to go on her pokemon journey, Professor Elm had given Crystal a pokemon of choice to help her in her capturing quest, and it happened to be the only one Kotone wanted: Chikorita. Watching Crystal stand there, smile, laugh and bathe in the affection she received every single day of her easy way life was the last straw for the pigtailed brunette. As soon as she got her beloved cousin alone, she didn't even hesitate to tackle the girl to the ground and sit on top of her while holding a butcher knife she had stole from the kitchen terribly close to her face.

"Kotone, what are you doing? Why do you have that knife? What's wrong?" Crystal asked in alarm, her voice shaking in fear.

"Shshshshsh~" Kotone cooed as she brushed one of the blue eyed girl's cheeks gently with the knife, smiling sadly. "Are you scared, Crys?"

There wasn't a voice to answer with; the navy haired girl just continued staring up at the person sitting on top of her.

"You should be."

And then she lifted up her arm, swinging the knife down with so much force the tip of the knife could be heard smashing through Crystal's skull and hitting the ground on the other side. She did the same thing again and again, blood splattering all over her hair, face, and clothes.

"I'LL be the new Crystal! I'LL be the one everyone looks at for knowledge and everybody knows!" she cried out, stopping only to let her arms hang limp at her sides as she stared down at Crystal's body and choke out a sob. "I'LL be the one they love… Not you…"

But Crystal would still be loved more than her, especially thanks to what she did.

* * *

><p><em>~Gold~<em>

"Ya want me to change my getup?" Gold questioned with raised brows, resting his cue behind his neck as he draped his hands off of it. "Why?"

As if expecting him to ask such a question, the people who were telling him to change his look in the first place started giving an elaborate explanation on why change was necessary for some 'new era' of trainers. For most of it, Gold was barely listening. He didn't really want to, actually. Inside his head, he was thinking 'I don't want to change'. Silver had already changed, and he didn't want to be next. Silver looked different, acted different, and his eyes weren't the sterling silver color he was named after. Silver said they were red contacts due to him having bad eyesight, but Gold was positive had had never been informed of his red haired best friend having poor eye sight.

Silver wasn't the only one who changed, obviously. Crystal's cousin, Kotone, did too a little after Crystal apparently moved to Sinnoh.

He just wanted to stay the same childish Gold he had always been. Could be not be that or something…?

The people in front of him had finally their explanation and were standing there as if they were waiting for his decision.

Without hesitation, Gold opened his mouth to speak. "Hey, I don—"

"Wonderful! Glad you're on board!" chimed a woman as she walked up to him. "Now we need to change you. No goggled, no cue, and that old hat needs to be switched out!"

As she said all of this, she stripped away his hat and goggles, revealing his messy black hair; she slipped his cue out of his grip, causing his hands to fall slack at his side; and she even managed to pull his jacket off so now he only had his black tank top covering his chest. The amber eyed boy reached out to get them back, but by the time he did, she had already tossed him out of the nearest window.

"Oh, and we're going to have to change that eye color of yours from gold to blue. Gold is a bit too edgy and fierce. Plus, everyone loves blue eyes on a guy, no? Now for your clothes…"

In a matter of ten minutes, Gold looked completely different from what he used to be. His gold and black shorts were replaces with capris that were an ugly brown, his jacket he once had was switched with a tightly fitted fire truck red one with black outlining, and his new hat was so shiny and new it looked like it was made out of plastic. It all made him want to gag.

"Perfect. And your new eyes look stunning. Anywho, we'll be going now! Enjoy your new form!"

The woman and her companions then took their leave, leaving Gold all alone in the room he was standing in. Turning to see himself in a full body mirror, a frown appeared on his face due to what he saw there. That reflection was not him. That reflection was just an empty shell he was able to make move around. What had he become…?

He couldn't be this. There was no way in hell.

Running over to the window his things were previously thrown out of, he hopped onto the ledge, staring down at what seemed to be endlessness upon endlessness. Gold gave a grin, turning his body around to flip his middle finger off at the door the people from before had left out of.

"Ahah! No, you know what? Fuck you guys! I'm going to be _**me**_, so get somebody else!" the black haired boy shouted before making himself fall backwards and falling down, down, down to get back the things that made him who he was.

* * *

><p><em>~Ruby and Sapphire~<em>

"WHY?" demanded the boy with the ruby red eyes, his jaw set tightly in a scowl. He had an arm held out in front of a blue eyed girl standing beside him protectively as if to make sure she didn't interfere.

"As I've already explained—"

"No, I HEARD you when you said that." He snarled. "But I see no reason to it! I mean, it's pointless!"

"Your reason for getting angry is just as pointless as mine, then, isn't it?"

Those words made the red eyed boy's gaze lower to the red and blue checkerboard floor, his scowl disappearing and being replaced with a forlorn look. The girl beside him gave a soft squeeze on the fabric covering his back, as if asking him not to fight back anymore.

Seeing no retort, the silver haired man the boy had previously yelled at nodded and tossed them both a pair of clothes that held an awful lot of green in it. "I don't want to change either, but this is for the best, I'm sure…" he mumbled before turning and leaving the duo there.

Silence lingered heavily in the air as they stared down at them. They were just a simple change of clothes, yes, and the reason they had for not wanting to wear them was simply based on sentimentality, yes, but they just couldn't. The two of them traveled all through the region of Hoenn in the clothes they wore—the girl always wearing blue and the boy always wearing red—; it became the trademark they were known by. They wore them that way so they'd always be opposites in everything, not just eye color and gender. But to give all that up to wear these matching new ugly green based outfits…

"Yuuki, let's just do it… Please. Let's do it for Wally." The girl insisted, squeezing on his arm tightly as if trying not to cry.

Yuuki let out a long sigh, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again and glaring down at the clothes in his hands in disgust. "Fine, Haruka… But only for Wally…"

'_To make sure they don't kill him off like they've done to all the others…'_

* * *

><p><em>~Diamond and Pearl~<em>

Diamond and Pearl were both kids that enjoyed the early stages of autumn. It was neither too warm, nor too cold. In that kind of weather, the two of them were outside and playing around every day unless it was raining. They never ceased to find something to do on those mild autumn days. If everyday of the year was like that, they'd probably be the most content people on the planet. However, it wouldn't stay autumn forever, and it would inevitably change to winter.

They hated winter.

They were always forced to stay inside the house or risk getting sick, they couldn't be as creative when it came to indoors, it was horrible…

But at least they were better off inside the house rather than being outside in the snow. They thought that way because what felt like everyday, they would end up watching television and see an emergency report on hose someone was found dead in the snow that fell the night before. Snow, to them, was deadly and cruel and clearly deserved the definition 'cold'. They were definitely okay sitting in the house waiting for the deadly time to pass.

"Dia! Pearl! Look at the cute clothes I got you! With these, the two of you can finally go out and play in the snow!" chimed Diamond's mother with a smile.

They didn't hesitate at all to yell no and run upstairs to Dia's room to huddle under the covers in fear as they played their Nintendo DS's next to each other to try and forget all about it.

Neither of them liked the possibility of becoming like the others.

* * *

><p><em>~Platinum~<em>

"I'm sorry, you two. I'm sorry… Please don't take this personally…" Hikari cried in a hoarse voice as she stared down at two master balls in her hand, one holding the legendary Dialga while the other held the great Palkia.

The two pokemon stared up at her from inside their pokeballs, their usually stoic faces giving off a sad look. Their beloved trainer was crying, and the tears dripped off her cheeks and onto the surface of the balls they were currently inside of. Why was she crying? Hikari was usually always smiling, kind, and happy. They didn't like her like this.

"Miss Shirona and Mr. Tajiri said that… you guys have to leave now. They said you have to leave to make room for Giratina and simply be a supporting role to him…" Hikari explained, pausing every once and a while to hiccup or sniff. "I'm sorry…"

Giratina? Who was that? They had never heard that name before, so who was she even talking about?

As they both wondered these things, Hikari dropped their pokeballs to her feet, which made a small clack resound from them as they made contact with the ground. Dialga and Palkia snapped out of their thoughts to look up, seeing Hikari lift a foot to loom over them and the capsules that currently confined them.

"I'm sorry…Even if I do this, you guys will be able to be reborn again, and we'll still see each other when we meet up for a second time… so please don't hate me…" the young trainer whimpered before she brought her foot down, smashing the pokeballs until they were nothing more than glittering powder mixed in with blood the color of pink and blue.

'All in the name of Giratina' is what Tajiri told her.

'All in the name of insanity' she called it.

* * *

><p><em>~Black and White~<em>

The place he and White sat in was a dark place that had absolutely no sunlight that shone down, only pale lavender lighting that came from the Chandelure that danced around them. They were in there because they had yet to be created; yet to be thought up and given their own chance to leave the town they would call their home and create their own legacy. They waited impatiently for that day to come ever single day.

But it wasn't like they were alone. There were four other people that kept them company from the other side of an invisible wall. Those four were named Red, Silver, Crystal, and Gold. The four of them had apparently already had their chance of experiencing all those things and had no problem filling Black and White's heads with dreams to achieve the same thing, but they never explained why they were stuck here. This place was only for those who had yet to be given a chance, right…?

They didn't ask anything of it, though. Nothing about their four companions showed anything suspicious, after all. Well, White noticed something. She saw that Red and Crystal both had a scar. Red had a scar that spread right across his throat, and Crystal had a similar scar, only hers reached from a little above that spot between her eyes and went past her hairline. White noticed, it, yes, but she never planned on saying anything about it. That would be terribly rude and selfish of her to ask it, and Black never noticed even though they were in plain sight, so she pretended they were never there either.

But then, one day, light finally found its way down to the duo, beckoning them toward it and the world it held. It looked so fantastic—so beautiful from where they were standing— that they couldn't help but shake in happiness.

"Hey, you see that, White? That means it's finally out turn to shine! This is awesome!" Black shouted, completely elated at that moment.

"Yes, it's really great!" White agreed, hopping in place like the giddy school girl. "And Crystal and the others can come too!"

"…White, sweetie, I hate to say it, but… We can't go with you." Crystal spoke up from where she sat on the floor on the other side of the invisible wall with a frown.

This made both her and Black freeze and stare at her in confusion. "…What…?"

The navy haired girl gave a sad smile, looking over at her friends. "I guess it's about time we tell them, huh?" she asked them which they answered with a silent simultaneous nod.

"Tell what? What's going on?" Black pestered, tilting his head to the side.

"Black, we can't go with you, you know… We've already had out fun, our adventure, our 'legacy', and we're stuck here now. Do you know why there is a wall that separates you two from us? It's because, on this side, our turn is up. We no longer have a use. The four of us have either been…"

"Replaced," Silver mumbled, his chin resting on his knees as he hugged them to his chest.

"Forced to run away because we didn't want to change," Gold followed, poking the smoky ground next to him with his cue.

"Or killed." Red and Crystal finished, both of them pointing to the scar they had with a weak smile. Black and White could only stare in shock and fear at their words, eyes wide as saucers.

"That's why we can't go with you. Yea, there would've—might've— been others here, but they chose the smart thing to do and agreed to change so they wouldn't end up like we did. You guys… Make sure you never change for anybody, okay? You two are perfect the way you are." The blue eyed girl finished, putting a hand up on the wall.

"Quit talking like that! We're not going without you! You're coming with us! Who cares if you already had your legacy, there's room for second chances!" Black screamed, slamming his fists against the invisible barrier that kept them separated.

Crystal's sad smile returned as she shook her head. _'Yes, but that's only on the surface, Black.'_ "Have fun."

At her words, the light the two brunettes were once so happy about grew so bright to the point where they were forced to close their eyes as it enveloped them. When it faded, they figured out it was too late to go back to where they once were; to the friends they wished could've came with them. They were finally given their chance, and their home, so why did they suddenly not want it anymore?

"…I… Want to go back just as much as you do, Black, but… You know we can't." White spoke up, catching her male friend's attention. "But the least we can do is do what Crystal asked. Let's promise to never change, okay?"

A moment of silence passed before he gave an answer. "…Yea."

* * *

><p><em>~Black and White 2~<em>

"Hey… Did you hear?" Silver spoke up from where he sat, playing a card game with Gold, not even looking up when Red and Crystal stopped what they were doing to look at him. "They'll be changing White and Black's region soon too."

"That's not a surprise, I guess, huh?" Red joked lightly.

The four of them grew quiet after that. As much as it didn't pertain to them, they couldn't help but feel a bit scared about it. Black and White were definitely enjoying their region as they traveled through it, making friends and learning new things. For that to be taken away from them, THAT was a scary thought. What if by the time it was time to change, one of them, TOO, was tossed aside and back into this place? What if their friends were taken away instead? What if the green haired king they worked so hard to give a new life to was forced to do as others say yet again, and was stripped of his newly acquired freedom? What if that twisted man for a father returned with a murderous vengeance? If any of these happened…

"I'm scared for them…" Crystal whispered in a hoarse voice as she hugged herself tightly.

"Ahaha, that's 'cause you're like a mama to them!" Gold pointed out with a grin, trying to lift the mood.

"They'll just need to be ready for any changes that will be thrown their way." The redhead continued, turning his head to look over at the other side of the transparent barrier. "After all, there will always be a new generation waiting…"

The capturer followed his gaze, her eyes softening at the two humanoid shadows she saw in the distance. "…Yea. You're definitely right…"

**END.**

_(I AM PLEASSSSED! This took only four days and was, what, 26 pages when written? Anywho, yea, I really enjoyed writing this. I still don't know why I love my depressing crap the most. So which part was your favorite, by the way? Mine was Crystal's because what happened is actually what I think happened to Crystal and why she isn't there in HG/SS but whatever asdfghkl;;; Thank for reading. Now I'm off to my other projects!)_


End file.
